At Least I Still Have You
by SnowBum KyuDevil
Summary: Choi Siwon menyukai Kim Kibum sejak lama, bagaimanapun ia telah mengalah untuk adiknya selama beberapa tahun ini, maka pantaskah ia mengharapkan cinta dari janda adiknya? Bagaimana jika pertentangan datang dari berbagai pihak termasuk Kibum sendiri? SiBum, SiHae, slight!YunJae Prolog


**At Least I Still Have You**

**Cast**

Kim Kibum as Kim Kibum (Yeoja, 26 tahun) seorang wanita yang tegas dan keras tetapi sangat rapuh, janda muda yang telah mempunyai anak. Bagaimanapun ia berusaha setia pada mendiang sang suami akan tetapi kesendiriannya sebagai orang tua tunggal ditambah rasa cinta yang ditawarkan sang kakak ipar membuat pertahanannya goyah. Tetapi hubungannya dengan keluarga Choi tak pernah membaik dan malah semakin canggung sejak kematian suaminya, terlebih ada seorang gadis yang juga mengharapkan cinta dari sang kakak ipar.

Choi Siwon as Choi Siwon (Namja, 28 tahun) di usianya yang cukup matang ia masih memendam perasaan terhadap janda mendiang adiknya, perasaan yang ia miliki sejak SMA itu tak pernah sekalipun hilang ataupun berkurang. Tapi meskipun sang adik sudah meninggal, masih ada begitu banyak tembok pemisah yang harus didakinya, tembok yang begitu sulit untuk dilewatinya tentu saja Kibum sendiri, wanita itu begitu setia pada mendiang adiknya Choi Kyuhyun. Tapi bagaimanapun juga Siwon bukanlah seorang pria yang pantang menyerah, sikapnya hangat dan lembut tentu saja dengan mudahnya meluluhkan hati keponakannya, juga mungkin iparnya.

Kim Heechul as Kim Heechul (Yeoja, 58 tahun) Heechul tak ada bedanya dengan Kibum dia juga seorang yang tegas dan keras tetapi ia lebih beruntung karena di lahirkan di keluarga kaya dan menikah dengan pria yang juga kaya. Heechul hidup dalam lingkungan yang sama sekali berbeda dengan menantunya, sejak kecil ia sudah bergaul dengan keluarga pejabat dan pengusaha-pengusaha besar, maka tak heran jika ia menjadi orang yang paling menentang hubungan putra kesayangannya dengan Kibum. Tapi nampaknya kali ini Heechul harus lebih mawas diri, pasalnya putra keduanya pun kini menyukai janda mendiang adiknya, meski Heechul sangat menyayangi putra Kibum tapi menerima wanita itu rasanya sangat mustahil.

Shim Changmin as Choi Changmin (Namja, 7 tahun) Changmin adalah anak yang pintar dan patuh, orang tuanya mendidiknya dengan tegas agar ia menjadi mandiri, sayangnya kehidupan di kediaman keluarga Choi sedikit merubah perangainya menjadi bocah yang nakal dan manja. Changmin bagaimanapun hanyalah seorang anak yang masih haus akan kasih sayang, maka wajar saja jika ia menaruh harapan lebih pada kasih sayang yang diberikan Siwon kepadanya dan sang ibu.

Lee Donghae as Lee Donghae (Yeoja, 24 tahun) seorang gadis dari keluarga kaya yang dijodohkan dengan Siwon. Donghae adalah wanita karir yang cantik dan sukses di usianya yang terbilang muda, sikapnya yang lembut dan sopan tentu saja membuat keluarga Choi terutama Heechul jatuh hati kepadanya. Sayangnya Siwon justru tak masuk dalam daftar itu, Siwon memang cukup dekat dengannya tetapi itu pun hanya sebatas teman saja, maklum saja toh keduanya memang saling mengenal karena akuisisi yang dilakukan perusahaan orang tua mereka.

Jung Yunho as Choi Yunho (Namja, 35 tahun) putra pertama keluarga Choi, Yunho mungkin tak mengecewakan kedua orang tuanya karena menikahi gadis dari keluarga kaya, tetapi Yunho tak pernah sekalipun tertarik dengan usaha yang dijalankan oleh orang tuanya. Berbekal ilmu yang dipelajarinya saat kuliah Yunho kini telah sukses menjadi seorang dokter di salah satu rumah sakit bergengsi di Busan.

Kim Jaejoong as Kim Jaejoong (Yeoja, 33 tahun) bungsu dari mantan perdana menteri ini sebenarnya adalah wanita yang baik dan perhatian tapi kehidupannya sebagai sosialita agaknya mengubahnya menjadi sedikit pemilih. Jaejoong juga salah satu penghalang Kibum, bagaimanapun ia lebih menyukai gadis intelek seperti Donghae ketimbang si miskin Kibum.

Lee Taemin as Choi Taemin (Yeoja, 23 tahun) calon psikolog muda ini adalah putri satu-satunya keluarga Choi, meski begitu Taemin bukanlah gadis yang manja. Taemin sejak kecil paling dekat dengan Kyuhyun, Kibum baginya adalah perebut kebahagiaannya bersama sang kakak, jadi wajarlah jika ia bersikap dingin kepada kakak iparnya.

Park Yoochun as Choi Yoochun (Namja, 8 tahun) anak tunggal Choi Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong. Berbeda dengan Changmin, Yoochun adalah anak yang pendiam dan tak pernah mau berada jauh dari ibunya, ia punya penyakit asma dan juga tak begitu pintar di sekolah. Yoochun memang tak pernah bicara pada siapapun tentang sikap neneknya, tapi ia tahu bahwa neneknya tak pernah menyukainya, maka jangan salahkan anak itu jika ia berbalik memusuhi Changmin yang begitu disayang oleh neneknya.

.

.

.

Kibum berdiri dengan perasaan canggung sembari memandangi sekelilingnya, kamar ini terasa begitu kosong dan hampa, bukan karena warna putih yang mendominasinya, bukan pula karena kemegahannya. Akan tetapi karena sang suami, pemilik kamar ini, taka da. Kibum mendudukan dirinya di ranjang yang begitu besar, tak sebanding bila dibandingkan dengan kamarnya di flat. Ranjang ini dimiliki suaminya sendiri sejak muda sementara ranjangnya di flat adalah miliknya dan sang suami, yang meskipun kecil tapi jadi terasa kosong tanpa kehadiran suaminya.

Kibum bukannya tidak pernah tidur di sini, satu minggu pertama usai pernikahannya dengan Choi Kyuhyun dulu, ia pernah tinggal di sini. Tapi Kyuhyun yang sadar dengan sikap tak kerasan Kibum pun mengajaknya pindah ke Seoul.

Kehidupan memang tak pernah sempurna, begitupun dengan rumah tangganya dengan Kyuhyun. 10 tahun yang lalu ia mengenal Kyuhyun sebagai kakak kelasnya di sekolah menengah, 2 tahun mereka menjalani hubungan secara diam-diam hingga peristiwa di malam perpisahan itu terjadi. Baru dua bulan Kyuhyun pindah ke Seoul untuk melanjutkan kuliahnya, ia malah mendapat kabar buruk dari Yoona, gadis yang menjadi teman sebangku Kibum di sekolah itu nekat datang ke Seoul dan memaki Kyuhyun, mengatakan bahwa Kibum di keluarkan dari sekolah karena hamil. Terang saja itu membuat orang tua Kibum syok setengah mati.

Keluarga Kim bukanlah keluarga yang kaya raya, ayah Kibum hanya buruh pabrik dan Kibum sebagai anak tunggal adalah harapan satu-satunya. Sayangnya baru saja menjadi murid kelas 3 Kibum malah di depak dari sekolahnya lantaran hamil.

Kyuhyun tanpa pikir panjang langsung kembali ke Busan, memaksa Yoona memberikannya alamat keluarga Kim demi mempertanggung jawabkan perbuatannya. Begitu sampai ia disajikan pemandangan yang begitu memilukan, ibu Kibum baru saja meninggal –bunuh diri- karena rasa malu yang tak terbendung, juga karena sang suami yang sudah lebih dulu pergi akibat serangan jantung.

Kibum begitu hancur, tetapi Kyuhyun meyakinkannya bahwa ia akan bertanggung jawab, bahwa ia akan menopang beban Kibum mulai hari ini, menghapus air matanya, juga mengembalikan senyumnya.

.

.

.

**Prolog**

_"Umma!"_ seorang bocah laki-laki berlarian memasuki kamar, Kibum yang entah sejak kapan berbaringpun terpaksa bangkit dan melihat bocah itu.

"Changmin, tutup pintunya _chagi_, _Umma_ tidak mau ada yang melihat _Umma_ sedang berbaring seperti ini!" pintanya tegas, Changmin mengangguk paham, buru-buru ia menutup pintu dan menghampiri sang ibu yang sudah nyaris dua minggu ini tak ditemuinya. Kibum memeluk anak berumur 7 tahun itu, meluapkan rasa rindu yang begitu menyesakan dada karena ulah mertua dan kakak iparnya yang tega menculik Changmin sepulang sekolah. Bocah itu masih polos, jadi saat dikatakan bahwa Kibum mengijinkannya untuk liburan di Busan, dengan senang hati Changmin menuruti nenek dan pamannya.

"_Umma_ sudah tidak sibuk?" Kibum sontak melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap mata jernih milik anaknya.

"_Aniya chagi, Umma_ sedang cuti saat ini." jawab Kibum jujur. Tentu saja ini bukan hari libur dan ia juga tidak tahu kapan bisa membawa Changmin pulang, maka dengan berat hati ia menghabiskan jatah cutinya selama setahun.

"Apakah itu artinya _Umma_ akan bekerja lagi?" tanya Changmin, ia sedikitnya tahu apa itu cuti. Kibum mengangguk lemah, menyadari kesedihan yang terpancar di wajah sang anak.

"Apakah _Umma_ tak merindukanku?" tanya bocah itu, polos.

"Tentu saja _Umma_ merindukanmu _chagi_!" lelehan air mata tanpa sadar membasahi kedua pipi Kibum, bagaimana ia tak rindu pada anaknya sementara hanya Changmin lah yang ia punya di dunia ini.

"_Uljima…_ kenapa _Umma_ menangis?" Kibum tersenyum malu mendengar pertanyaan Changmin.

"_Umma_ hanya merasa bahagia karena bisa bertemu dengan Changmin." kilahnya.

Changmin mengangguk paham, "_Appa_ bilang menangis bukan hanya untuk orang yang sedih tapi juga ketika seorang merasa sangat bahagia!" seperti tertusuk ratusan jarum, Kibum menahan tangisnya saat Changmin mengingatkannya pada mendiang suaminya yang sudah setahun lebih meninggal, betapa pintarnya Changmin hingga ia masih mengingat perkataan Kyuhyun saat usianya bahkan masih sangat muda. Kibum bersyukur bahwa ia punya seorang anak laki-laki yang kelak akan menjaganya sebagaimana Kyuhyun menjaganya dulu, dan semoga saja itu bukanlah harapan kosong belaka.

.

.

.

Kibum akhirnya bisa lepas dari suasana canggung di meja makan. Changmin begitu senang melahap bulgogi juga makanan mahal lain yang tersaji di meja makan. Anak itu sudah sangat akrab dengan sepupunya, Yoochun dan membuat celotehan-celotehan khas anak kecil yang siapa sangka malah membuat Heechul dan keluarga lainnya tersenyum senang. Berbeda dengan Kibum yang hanya bisa diam dan tersenyum canggung karena merasa asing dengan keluarga suaminya.

Kibum memejamkan matanya sembari menarik napasnya dalam-dalam, Changmin tak tidur dengannya, anak itu pamit untuk tidur bersama Yoochun demi mendengarkan cerita _Super Hero_ dari bibinya. Kibum hanya mengangguk pasrah, meskipun ia sangat merindukan Changmin tapi ia tak mungkin membuat Changmin kecewa dengan penolakannya.

Suara ketukan pintu menyadarkan Kibum dari lamunannya, Choi Siwon dengan senyum jokernya meminta izin untuk masuk. Kibum begitu kaget karena tak menyangka kakak suaminya itu masih terjaga dan bertamu ke kamarnya.

"Kau bisa menuntut ibu dan kakakku jika kau mau." entah dari mana pikiran gila itu muncul di otak Siwon. Mungkin rasa iba kepada sang adik ipar, juga memikirkan perasaan ibu yang berhari-hari kehilangan putranya rasanya cukup untuk menjadikan alasan gilanya.

"Jangan seperti itu _Oppa_, bagaimanapun O_mmonim_ berhak mengenal cucunya." elak Kibum. Walapun mertua dan iparnya salah tetapi mana mungkin ia tega memenjarakan ibu dan kakak dari suaminya.

"Kibum-ah, jika sakit katakan sakit, jangan memendam apapun karena aku bersedia mendengar semua keluh kesahmu." mata Siwon menatap Kibum lekat, Kibum melebarkan matanya untuk sesaat kemudian membalas tatapan itu dengan sama lekatnya.

"Kau tak pernah sendiri Kibum-ah!" tangan Siwon entah sejak kapan bergerilya menyentuh pipi halus Kibum, "Aku di sini, untuk melindungimu." lanjutnya, kemudian mendaratkan kecupan di bibir ranum Kibum. Seolah terhipnotis, Kibum balas mencium Siwon dan membiarkan bibirnya dilumat oleh pria yang pernah menjadi kakak kelasnya itu.

TBC

Akhirnya jadi juga FF SiBum, setelah sekian lama hehehe… pendek ya? Namanya juga prolog hehehe...

FF ini sedikit banyaknya terinspirasi dari novel lawas karya Maria A. Sardjono yang berjudul "Danu Saputro". Karena sosok Danu Saputro dalam novel ini entah mengapa mengingatkan saya kepada Choi Siwon. Ah tentu saja tidak akan begitu mirip mengingat settingnya saja sudah jauh berbeda. Saya juga menambahkan beberapa tokoh yang sebenarnya tak ada di novel. Buat yang pernah baca mungkin tahu cerita aslinya seperti apa ^^

Berhubung ini masih prolog, keputusan lanjut atau tidaknya ada ditangan pembaca. So keep it or delete it?


End file.
